Mai's Amnesia
by Neonicole76
Summary: Mai gets amnesia, and the gang has to help her regain her memory! A must-read! Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1: The crash

NN76: Hi!! This is a story about Mai getting amnesia. This is also a story written by Milleniumgirl and I. We hope you like it, and it's funnier than it sounds. For the first 2 chapters, it's tragic, but then it gets funnier! We promise! Oh, and we don't own Yu-gi-oh, right rosebush? Rosebush: GRRR!! NN76: AAAH!!!  
  
Mai got into her convertible and slammed the door. She was red with anger.  
  
'That dimwit!!! I can't believe he would do that! All he did was nag to eat, and then when he FINALLY got to, he insulted my cooking! The NERVE of him!!!!' she thought as she took off from the Wheeler residence.  
  
Mai was on the highway, heading for her house, but she was busy with being angry rather than pay attention to the road. Mai's sunglasses fell off from the top of her head. She bent down to pick them up, hand still on steering wheel. They were really far down, and she kept holding on to the wheel. That made the car turn left, right into the opposite traffic.  
  
She peered up over the top of the dashboard and her eyes met the oncoming traffic. Mai's first impulse was to scream at the top of her lungs as she saw a huge Wal-Mart packing truck come roaring down the left lane. Her glasses fell into her lap as she frantically swerved the car haphazardly across the freeway lanes. "Ohmigod ohmigod..." she breathed lustily as she slammed down on her brakes, her heart racing. The Wal-Mart driver had spotted the little convertible and was trying to turn his truck a little to the right to avoid it. Mai gasped as she saw the truck swerve. Then, she heard the sickening crash of metal on metal that ricocheted off her big hoop earrings. She whipped around and saw the grill of the truck. Then she saw nothing.  
  
Mai opened her eyes.  
  
"W-where am I?" she quietly asked as she looked around the hospital room, confused.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Good!" a nurse said. The nurse explained what happened.  
  
"No, no...This is just a dream, a really bad dream..." Mai said as she was trying to get up.  
  
"Lay down, you need rest." The nurse said as she gently made Mai lay down.  
  
'She's right. I need rest.' Mai thought. 'Hmmm....where was I going? Where was I leaving from? WHO AM I????' she asked herself, panicking.  
  
"Nurse, I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!!!" Mai said as she sat up quickly.  
  
"Oh boy..." the nurse said as she went out of the room and went to get a doctor.  
  
End of chapter one! Please R&R, and next chapter, the disclaimer will be MG's job! 


	2. Chapter 2: Joey's call

MG: (reading Diana and the mystery student) OH! NOT KIKO!! Flight Attendant: (filing nails) Sss? MG: Poor Kiko... (Spots readers)! ! Um hi Flight Attendant: (rolls eyes) MG: Hahahaha, nice to see you! This is the second chappie! Flight Attendant: ssSSs... (Translation: No really? MG and NN76 don't own Yu-gi-oh, by the way) MG: ...did she just do the disclaimer...?   
  
Mai sat up in bed. She thought hard about names and people, but she recalled nothing. She lifted a hand to her head and sighed. Who was she, and why was she in a hospital? Was she going into surgery? Did she have a family? She was startled when something starting ringing. She whipped around to her nightstand to face the continuous chorus of "Barbie Girl" coming from a small pink-plated phone. She reached a hand out. Was this hers? The doctor silently opened the door. "Hello, there, you must be Mai..." "Am I? What did you say my name was again? Is this my phone?" she said as the doctor pushed her back down in bed. He said nothing but picked up the phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello, this is Doctor Raymond speaking," he said in a professional manner.  
  
"Uh, sorry, doc, I must have the wrong number..." Joey said in a confused voice. He had Mai on speed dial, so he must have gotten the right number! Was something wrong?  
  
"Are you a friend of Mai's?" the doctor asked, hoping he was.  
  
"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend," Joey answered, a nervous feeling growing.  
  
"Sir, you must get down to The Roswell Hospital on Route 8," he answered. "Room 16, level 2."  
  
Joey listened and hung up. He was devastated. Something had happened to Mai. What if it was serious, or worse, fatal???  
  
He rushed over to the hospital, signed in at the desk, and ran up steps to room 16.  
  
"MAI!!" Joey yelled, and rushed over to one side of her hospital bed.  
  
"W-who are you??" Mai asked, confused.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, Mai, your boyfriend..." Joey said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, Mai has amnesia, and it will wear off who-knows-when. Since she apparently lives on her own, you will have to live with her. I doubt she even remembers how to walk on her own two feet."  
  
The last words struck Joey like a blow from the heavens.  
  
Joey sat in the lobby waiting for the doctor to give Mai the O.K. to leave. He could not believe this was happening. According to the doctor, Mai had been hit by a truck, but had not hurt herself too much... physically... but mentally, that was a different story... "Amnesia," Joey sighed to himself. He smiled a little when the doctor brought Mai into the room. She was confusedly staggering around in her high heels and trying to remember how to flip her hair over her shoulder. Joey leapt up and gave her his arm. "If she starts to remember things, even little things, it means she's healing. But like I said, who knows when, so don't do anything... well, rash..." the doctor said, adjusting his glasses and letting go of Mai's other arm. Joey nodded and waved a melancholy goodbye as he helped Mai out of the lobby. She tripped several times and finally asked, "You... Um, Joe? Can you get these things off my feet? The pointy things?" Joey didn't have the heart to correct her, but bent down and pulled the shoes off her feet. She smiled, and it lit Joey up a little bit, but it wasn't the same smile; it wasn't the Mai smile. It was going to be a very difficult experience...  
  
Okies! End of chapter two! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Heading Home

NN76: Hewoo! Time for another installment of Mai's amnesia!! Thank you Chibiichan and Princess Atinako for the reviews! Keep it up guys! OK, Yugi and Yami, take it away!! Y&YY: Neonicole76 and Milleniumgirl DO NOT own Yugioh, or any other TV shows for that matter! NN76: Thanks guys! Ok, I bet you don't want to listen to me, so on to the story! Hey!! That rhymed lol!!!  
  
"Mai, let's go home," Joey said, leading her to his car, and gently picked her up and put her into the truck.  
  
"Ok, which way is home?" Mai asked, tilting her head at Joey.  
  
"Oh, boy, this is going to be a long day," Joey muttered, as he pointed right and started the engine.  
  
Mai's house  
  
"Sis, it's only for awhile," Joey said to Serenity on her cell phone.  
  
"Well, I wish we didn't have to be apart for so long..." Serenity answered,  
  
misery in her voice.  
  
"Sis, you can come too," Joey answered. "Or, if you don't want to, you can visit everyday. It's my responsibility."  
  
"Can't we take her to our apartment??" Serenity answered, hopeful.  
  
"No. The doctor said to keep her at her house, for chances are, it'll help.  
  
Secondly, where would she sleep in the small apartment like ours? I can't leave her alone, sis. I understand how you feel, but, it needs to be done."  
  
And with that, they said goodbye, and hung up.  
  
"Did you call someone?" she said, her head still in danger of coming off her neck, and her hoop earrings in danger of being pulled off her ears. Joey removed Mai's hand from the earrings before she yanked them out. "Yeah." "Who?" Joey sighed. Mai usually was a little nosy, but... "My sister." "Oh! So... where are you taking me again?" she said, fingering the earrings. Joey grabbed her hand. "To your house," he said, making a turn and watching the street names until he came to the house. He stopped the car, got out, and walked over to Mai. But Mai wasn't there anymore...  
  
Joey turned around every which way. He finally saw where Mai was. In the middle of the street.  
  
And a car was coming.  
  
"Mai, watch out!!!"  
  
Joey ran into the street, took her by the hand, and pulled her to safety just as the car was coming.  
  
"Mai, you have to be careful! You could have been killed!!!" Joey said, gasping for breath.  
  
"I guess that's a bad thing...Joey, I'm sorry." Mai said, her eyes glittering with tears as she started to weep over Joey's shoulder.  
  
"It's all right Mai, it's all right." Joey said, putting his arms around her.  
  
Joey lifted Mai's head off his shoulders and winced a little as he spotted the mascara all over her face and his clothes. "I thought you had waterproof..." "Oh, no thanks, I'm not thirsty," she said, a little cheered up by Joey. Joey sighed and grabbed her hand. She walked a lot easier without her high heels, and they made it to her door without tripping. Her first reaction was to push the doorbell several times with a curious look on her face until Joey caught her hand. Then she tried to take the keys out of his hands. When Joey finally managed to open the door, Mai had disappeared inside the house before he could tell her what to do. It was like taking care of an innocent child... An innocent child with big hoop earrings, more make-up on her face then most people could afford, and less clothes then an average girl would wear. Joey really had it in for him.  
  
Ok, this is a story I promise we will update AT LEAST once every two days, as we have most of it written. R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4: The gang's all here!

NN76: Hi!! Ok, story so far: Joey spent the night in a hotel near Mai's house, while Serenity spent the night at Mai's house with Mai. It's morning, and Joey's at Mai's house. Thanks for all the reviews!!! MG: HI!!!! The reviews were wonderful so far! Thank you! DisclaimerBot 2.0: (bleep) (bloop) MG: I finally fixed this thing, and I may be able to afford a new one soon!  
  
DisclaimerBot 2.0: (bleep) (Translation: What the ---? What does she mean, afford a new one? This is her disclaimer thing; she can have anything she wants...) MG: How about a... DISCLAIMERBOT TRANSLATOR??? HAHAHAHA!!! DisclaimerBot 2.0: Um... NN76 and MG don't own Yu-gi-oh... Now please don't hurt me! MG: HAHAHAHAHAHA! DisclaimerBot 2.0: NN76!!! MG'S GONE MAAAAAAAD! NN76: (hears beeping noises) ...huh?  
  
"What... are you...?" Joey stuttered, running to Mai's side and inspecting the damage. "Waa," she said softly, blowing more frantically on her hand, fit to hyperventilate. "No no, Mai, here..." Joey said, hastily grabbing a sack of frozen peas out of the freezer and slapping it on Mai's hand. She stopped and began to explain about the evil hot thing that wouldn't let go of her bread. "Toaster, Mai." Joey corrected. "Ya hafta wait until it pops back up." "Oh," said Mai, and Joey's expression of horror deepened as he looked from her hand, to the half done toast, to the steaming toaster sputtering sparks and concealing the bottom half of a fork that had been lodged into the top slits. "Yeash," he muttered, and took the pea bag off of her hand to check on it again. The normal Mai would have been in fits that her complexion had been ruined on her delicate knuckles, but this Mai could have had her hand minced for all she cared. "Can I eat it now?" she said, looking at the bread, and Joey gave a low whistle and a muttered "yes."  
  
A disgruntled Serenity, who had decided to spend the night to help Mai in the morning, came in minutes later in her bathrobe holding a smoke detector to her side like it was a bomb. The batteries were trailing out. "Meh," she said as Joey took an educated guess that the smoke detector had woken her up. Serenity looked at the toaster with an equally disgruntled look. She slapped the smoke detector on the kitchen counter with a loud clink. Joey was about to explain what had happened when the doorbell rang.  
  
Serenity screamed "DON'T ANSWER IT YET, I'M IN A BATHROBE!!" and ran upstairs to change.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey took Mai by the hand and went over to the door. He flung it open, to find Duke, Ryou, Yugi, Tristan and Tea at it.  
  
"We figured you might be here since you weren't at your place," Tristan explained.  
  
Joey explained the whole bit about Mai, and the crash, and the amnesia.  
  
"Oh, my!" Ryou said.  
  
Everyone was in shock. Soon Serenity came down, in a pink miniskirt and white and pink striped top.  
  
"HI SERENITY!!!" Duke and Tristan exclaimed at the same time, rushing over to the now-dressed Serenity.  
  
Everyone laughed, but soon their chuckles turned into concerned expressions. Mai was missing.  
  
"Mai?," Joey said anxiously, looking around him. Tea immediately gave orders to investigate around the house for her. Tristan, although he was assigned to look in the basement, snuck into the kitchen with Duke and Serenity before Joey could call him back. He sighed, and jumped a bit as Tea put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's O.K., Joey, she'll be fine. It must be hard for you, but it'll be all right in the end," she said, voicing her concern. In a slightly more cheery tone, she added, "She can't have gone far! I'll look downstairs!" Joey watched her wander off, and he and Ryou turned quickly as they heard crashing in the kitchen. Sighing, Joey took the stairs three at a time and stormed through the door. Duke and Tristan were fighting, and Serenity had fled somewhere else. Joey took a moment to remind the two what they were doing and they set off at a run to look for Mai. Joey realized that he must have looked pretty scary to make them hustle that fast. He began to call Mai's name, but stopped as something yelled over him. Ryou was screaming bloody murder somewhere outside, and unless he was overreacting, something was wrong... 


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or dare, Yugi?

NN76: Hi!! Thank you, guys for all the reviews!! Especially the ones from my favorite authors, Ceribi Mouto and Chibiichan! Ok, disclaimer please!  
  
(crickets chirp) NN76: I said DISCLAIMER PLEASE!! (Angry face) (Marik runs onstage) Marik: Neonicole76 and Milleniumgirl DOES NOT own Yugioh! NN76: Ok, on with chapter 5!  
  
Everyone ran outside, to find Mai crying because she pricked her finger on a rosebush, and Ryou, armed with a garden hose, backing up from the rosebush, chanting "Don't anger the rosebush."   
  
"Uh, Bakura, watcha doing???!" Joey asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Shh!! Don't anger the rosebush!" Ryou whispered, backing up to the gang, and dropping the hose.   
  
Everyone sweatdropped, and Joey went forward to try and comfort Mai, but Ryou insisted he take the garden hose, and go slowly. So Joey did, and got the prick out of Mai's finger.   
  
"Why are you afraid of a rosebush??" Yugi asked Ryou.  
  
"Baaad memories, Yugi..." Ryou explained the whole thing and left everyone laughing.  
  
"We'll believe that when dandilions have teeth!" Duke said, still giggling.   
  
"If you don't believe me, I'll go get Bakura, Marik, and Bob!!" Ryou shouted stubbornly and went out to get them. He came back a few minutes later and Bob, Bakura, and Marik said the same thing.   
  
"Ok, so now we believe you," Serenity said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, everyone, since everybody's here, why don't we play truth or dare?" Tea said.   
  
Everyone liked the idea, and Tristan was picked to go first.  
  
"All right, Tristan, go ahead. And let's play like this: You only get three truths," Tea said, winking.   
  
"O.k., then... Ah, Serenity! Truth. Who do you like better, me or D..." Tristan began, but Duke and Joey both jumped on him and started yelling.   
  
"No, no, guys, let him finish," Serenity said with a giggle.   
  
"Naw," Joey said, not wanting a full-scale riot to break out in the case that Serenity pciked one and they decided to kill each other. "Let's have TRISTAN pick again."   
  
"Uh... Fine," he said sadly, and looked around at the group. "Well... um..."   
  
Mai started to wave her hand around frantically.   
  
"Mai. Truth, how mu...."   
  
"SEVENTY-EIGHT!"   
  
"Huh?" Tristan said stupidly.   
  
Joey leaned over to Mai, who was wearing a huge grin on her face like she had done something good.   
  
"Mai? You have to wait for the question before you answer," he said with a patient air.   
  
"We're answering questions?" she said, still smiling.   
  
Everyone was saved from trying to explain the game to her when a big black limo loomed forbiddingly on the driveway. The window in the back rolled down, and Seto Kaiba stuck his head out.   
  
"Why are you morons sitting in a circle on the lawn?" he said with a bored look.   
  
"MORONS? Oh yeah? Well, I dare Kaiba to ki..." Joey began, but stopped his rude comment when he remembered there were innocent souls listening.   
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" Duke said angrily.   
  
Hasaka leaned her head out the window. "Ooh, they're playing my favorite game, Seto!! Truth or dare!! Can we play, please????"  
  
She looked at Kaiba with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Aww, Hasaka-chan, do we HAVE to??" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like to!!"   
  
Kaiba told the driver to pick them up later, and Kaiba and Hasaka got out of the car.   
  
"Hi!! I'm Hasaka, from class! And I'm sure you all know Seto!" she said, pointing to the bored teen standing beside her.   
  
"Oh, right! Hasaka!" Yugi said.  
  
"Can we play, too?" Hasaka asked, hopeful.   
  
"Allright. But don't let moneybags start anything!" Joey said, and everyone made room so Hasaka and Kaiba could join in.   
  
A few questions were answered, until it was Mai's turn.   
  
"Yugi, truth or dare?" she asked, hoping for dare.   
  
"Dare." Yugi said boldly.   
  
"Ok, I dare you to....KISS TEA!" Everyone gasped, and Yugi and Tea blushed profusely.  
  
"Er... um... well, I..." Yugi said, his face reddening (Um how the heck do you spell that?) even more. Joey had begun a steady chant of "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" until Serenity politely told him that Yugi and Tea might not find that comfortable. This only provoked him, until everyone but a bored looking Kaiba and a flustered Serenity was chanting at the two.   
  
"You did ask for a dare," Mai giggled. Joey smiled appreciatively. She was becoming more like her old self by the minute!   
  
"Um..." Tea stuttered, her nerve lost for good now.   
  
Yugi didn't know what to do, but looked around for support instead. He recieved nothing but grinning and slightly shocked faces, and leaned in a little closer to Tea...   
  
Kaiba snuck a picture cellphone out of his pocket and held it behind him at an angle...  
  
Hasaka gave Tea a thumbs up...  
  
Ryou had managed to silently inch himself a safe distance away from the rosebush...  
  
Yugi and Tea were inches apart...  
  
NN76: R&R!! Cya later! 


	6. Chapter 6: Ryou, the rosebush, and enter...

MG: HI! I'm glad you are reading this! 'Cause if you weren't then you wouldn't be here, which would mean you wouldn't be reading the story which would be the whole point of posting the story which we took the time to write and even before that we had to think of a plot and stuff and before that me and NN76 had to meet and decide to write something and even before that we would have had to discover fanfiction.net and Yu-gi-oh and...   
  
DisclaimerBot: (hits her over the head with mechanical arm) They don't own Yu-gi-oh. Meh.  
  
Finally, Tea's and Yugi's face met in a fast kiss, and they broke away to find Kaiba had took the picture.  
  
Yugi jumped at it, but Kaiba put it in his briefcase before Yugi could get it.   
  
So, a few questions and dares were done, when it was Kaiba's turn. "Bakura, I dare you to prick your finger on the rosebush!" Ryou looked at him in horror.  
  
But, before they could do that, MG and Abby walked towards them. "Hey, Hasaka, mind if we join?" MG asked, not waiting for an answer, and pulled Abby along with herself into the circle.   
  
"Hey, what's with him?" Abby asked pointing at Ryou, who now had a blank stare.   
  
"Oh, Kaiba dared him to prick his finger on the rosebush," Duke said.   
  
"And there was a giant monster rosebush that attacked his house and everything...." Serenity started.   
  
Finally everyone pushed Ryou towards the bush.  
  
"NO, um, please, can I not... Gaa..." he moaned as he felt many hands in the small of his back.   
  
A few of the girls looked kind of sympathetic for him. But not MG... she had an odd look on her face like she was feeling guilty and trying her best not to laugh at the same time.   
  
"It doesn't hurt that bad," Mai said cheerily.   
  
Abby looked at Mai and then at Joey for an explanation. Joey pulled her aside for a quick moment while the rest of them looked on at Ryou, who was closing his eyes and whispering "Please don't hurt me please don't hurt me..."   
  
Kaiba looked bored now that he had nothing to take a picture of. He was considering the inumerable blackmail options when his cellphone rang and he snapped it open. Ryou took this distraction as an opprtunity to retreat several steps. Tristan and Duke caught him at it, though, and pushed him closer while chanting "TOUCH IT! TOUCH IT!"   
  
"Hello?" Kaiba said in a dull tone. Hasaka attempted to listen in but she couldn't get close enough to the earpiece.   
  
"Who is it?" she mimed, charading talking on the phone.   
  
"Nikki," Kaiba said loudly, and Hasaka got a sweatdrop and fell over on the grass.   
  
"Yeah, hold on..." Kaiba said, then yelled over the chanting to Joey who was returning with Abby. She looked horrified and promptly sat down next to Mai to pat her on the shoulder.  
  
"Wheeler? Nikki wants to talk to Mai," he said pointing at the phone.   
  
"Tell her she can come over," Joey said happily, and sat down while watching his buddies push Ryou toward the rosebush.   
  
"Wheeler says you can come over," Kaiba said gruffly into the phone, and snapped it shut again.   
  
Ryou was inches away now and not liking it. When Joey yelled to Duke and Tristan that they were pushing like Girl Scouts, they gave an almighty heave and Ryou fell head first into the bush.  
  
Suddenly, Marik and Bakura sped down the street on a parade float, and while Duke and Tristan were looking at that, Ryou took the opportune time to run to the opposite end of the yard.   
  
The parade float crashed when it reached the end of the street into a car, which an old lady was driving.   
  
Nikki rushed over just in time to see Ryou being pushed, and cutting his finger on the rosebush. He ran inside, and washed it very well, and VERY long.   
  
"So, guys, what are we playing?" Nikki asked, looking at the door of the house.   
  
"Truth or dare!" Everyone exclaimed, and when Ryou came out they began again, and Nikki noticeably wanted to sit next to Ryou.  
  
Ok! So R&R...oh, I want to personally reply to some of our reviews! Next time MG will, we'll take turns, if she doesn't mind....... Anyway:  
  
Moocow: I'm glad you liked it! Well, We're continuing, aren't we?  
  
Minako-chan: Thanks!   
  
Ceribi: Yes, you are. And Yourwelcome! ;)  
  
Hikaru: We had to do at least ONE cliffie!  
  
Kiyomi: She will, eventually...wha?? You don't like YugiTea???  
  
RPN3: Ok, thanks for letting me know! I just HAD to put in a cliffie! 


	7. Chapter 7:Truth, & The girl on the roof!

NN76: So, like, I basically have no idea what to do this disclaimer...so, i'll just have Tea do it for me!  
  
Tea: Friendship is (Gets muffled) NN76: Ok, NOT such a good idea....we don't own Yugioh, kay?  
  
"Foolish mortal game..." Bakura growled after he was dared to sing " I Feel Like a Woman" at the top of his voice.   
  
Kaiba was smiling slightly, hiding the little secret of his cellphone behind his back. It had a microphone attached to it, hahahahaha...  
  
"I don't look like I'm turning into a tree, do I?" Ryou whispered to himself, examining his finger and causing Nikki to stare at him.   
  
"Dare," Mai said boldly, causing a few people to jump.   
  
"Fine, then," MG said with a smile. " I dare you to... to..." MG looked around. Something really really stupid...   
  
She spotted the neighbor's house.   
  
Something really really stupid...   
  
"You will jump off roof, and see if Joey can catch you," she said, grinning.   
  
Everyone gasped.   
  
"Ok. I will do so now," said Mai. She obviously lost her common sense with her memory.   
  
"But..isn't that a dare for both of us?" Joey asked nervously.   
  
"Yes. You can both have a turn after this." MG said.   
  
Ryou was still looking at his finger, and Nikki and hasaka were both chanting "Don't get hurt, don't get hurt," under their breath.   
  
Joey got under Mai, and she was ready to jump.   
  
"It's a wonder you haven't been socially excluded," Kaiba said to MG, who just smiled brightly and watched Mai as she positioned herself on the roof.   
  
"Don't step on the gutter, you'll break it off!" Ryou yelled to Mai. She shifted her weight and a shower of pine needles came off.   
  
"Ready?" Joey said nervously. He didn't know what to hate more right now... this game, or MG. He settled with both and squinted up into the sky, watching Mai's figure and bracing himself for when she hit...   
  
Mai was totally carefree and leapt into a spectacular swan dive off the roof as though she did this every day. Everyone gasped; Ryou clenched his teeth as the gutter snapped off and fell. Joey stretched out his arms a little more...   
  
Mai fell into them with a small "oof!" and Joey yelped, but remained standing. Everyone except Kaiba broke into racous applause and cheering, and Mai leapt out of Joey's arms and did a little bow thing.   
  
She grabbed Joey and pulled him into a bow, too. Despite himself, he was grinning widely and resisting the urge to scream "HA!" in MG's face.   
  
She was cheering and trying, with Hasaka's help, to get Kaiba to show signs of interest.   
  
A few Gutter repairs later:  
  
It was Joey and Mai's turn.   
  
"Hmm...Joey, don't you think Ryou and Nikki would make a good couple?" She whispered to Joey.   
  
"I never noticed it before Mai, but they seem to have chemistry. Yeah!" Joey replied.   
  
"Ok...you thinkin what I'm thinking?" Asked Joey.  
  
"I think so!" "Let's do it!" They broke away from the huddle, and Mai said:   
  
"Nikki, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Tell everyone who you have a crush on in this circle."  
  
Nikki's face grew pale.  
  
"Er... my c-crush?" she said a little nervously. Oh man, she thought, Ryou will think I'm stupid if I say it out loud...   
  
"Yeah, we all know you like someone," Joey said, grinning, and Nikki saw him give a fleeting glance to Ryou.   
  
Does he know? She thought frantically. Well, I can't lie if he does... I just have to be brave... and pretend like I don't mind...   
  
"Um, I...IlikeRyou," she sputtered, then hung her head, not wanting to meet his eyes. But no one had started laughing. On the contrary, they seemed to be satistfied, and when Nikki looked up they were nodding in approval.   
  
"Always knew it. You two would make a superb couple," Mai said with a smile.   
  
Nikki looked at Ryou, and was instantly relieved to see that he was blushing as much as she was and not looking at her funny.   
  
So maybe he liked her back! Her spirits rose.  
  
Ok, here's MG's replies:  
  
Ceribi Motou: Glad you liked it! We will!  
  
Hikaru Hayashi: Those little random things are references to some other stories. They do make it funny though, eh?   
  
Random Person Number 3: Teehee, you never now, we might... Maybe not Tristan/Tea though...   
  
Princess Kiyomi: Muahaha, that wouldn't have been a bad idea ) We'll update soon!   
  
Sour Schuyler: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you liked it so far!   
  
R&R!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Bubbywubby, the duck, and ...

NN76: Ok, I'm really sorry that I have to do the disclaimer again, because MG's on vacation, so I'll just make it short and sweet.   
  
We don't own Yugioh!  
  
Nikki whispered to Mai "You're the greatest" And said to everyone "Ok, it's my turn!!" She thought about it for a while, and decided to get the crazy Malik to do something.   
  
"Malik, Truth or dare?"   
  
"Hahahaha you choose me? Ok, truth."  
  
"What is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?"  
  
Malik thought back on the "Rubber Duckie incident" and hesitated.  
  
Bakura also knew about this, and said "Well, tell them about the rubber duck Malik.."  
  
"BAKURA! Shut the hell up," he whispered hoarsely, but Bakrua was obviously not intimidated, and persisted.   
  
"The rubber duck, Malik! Remember? Oh, I'll just have to tell it then..." he said with an evil smile.   
  
"NO! Oh... urgh, fine, I'll tell..." Malik growled. Everyone looked pleasantly interested in this story.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Ugh. O.K., there was this rubber duck, O.K.? And, um, I was kind of... talking to it..."   
  
Everyone surpressed a giggle. He growled and they stopped.   
  
"Oh, be more specific, you dolt. He was threatening it, and I came in he got really mad, so..."   
  
"I CAN DO THIS, baka Tomb Robber! O.K., so anyway, I got pissed and threw Mr. Bubbywubby, I mean the rubebr duck at him, and I missed and hit Ryou's forking antique vase..." he muttered.   
  
"And that's not the worst part!" Bakura said, as everyone broke into laughter. " Ryou got mad, and threw the duck at him, and it hit him square in the chest and he went flying backwards into..."   
  
"O.K., THAT'S ENOUGH..."   
  
"...t-the toilet!" Bakura finished through tears. "And then h-he said, "OH NO, MR. BUBBYWUBBY!" and I looked and saw the duck was being flushed!!"   
  
Everyone broke into hysteric laughter.   
  
"And I got it ALL on tape!" Bakura finished.   
  
Malik looked to kill...  
  
Malik jumped at Bakura, stabbing him in the arm with his millenium rod. Bakura got up, and flung Malik in the air.   
  
"NOW, ANYONE WHO MAKES ANOTHER SOUND ABOUT THE DUCK GETS IT!!" Malik screamed, putting his rod back in his belt.   
  
After Bakura got some bandages, they went back to the game.  
  
It was Malik's turn.   
  
"Who hasn't got a go yet? Ah, I know. Serenity!" Serenity looked up, suprised. "Truth or dare, girl?" Malik said, pacing the backyard. "Uh, uh...DARE!" she said, losing her common sense. "I dare you to-" Joey stopped him, and whispered "If you do anything to my sis, you'll pay! Just make her do something normal!"   
  
"Fine." "I dare you to be my servant for the rest of this game!" Everyone looked horrified except Bakura and Malik, and Bakura said "That's a really good one, Malik."   
  
Joey looked the most horrified of all.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing..." Joey began to yell angrily, but Serentiy politely cut him off saying she was the one who had taken the dare, after all. She nodded to Malik, who grinned and ordered her to give him something to eat.  
  
"My turn," MG said, taking her eyes off Serenity the servant. "Um... Hasaka. Truth or dare."   
  
"Dare," she said without pausing. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.   
  
MG looked at her intently. What shall I make her do...  
  
" I dare you," she said with a smile, " to have us record the longest amount of time you and Kaiba can kiss."   
  
Kaiba and Hasaka turned an odd color and looked at each other briefly, their eyes wide.   
  
"The longest time we can..."   
  
"Keep kissing. I'll start the stopwatch whenever you want," MG said after unearthing the watch.   
  
You're evil, but I'm kind of feeling grateful to you right now, Hasaka thought towards MG.   
  
Then she looked at Kaiba. She couldn't tell if he was going to enjoy this or not, but she knew she might...  
  
So, they kissed and it lasted for about a minute. They were gasping for breath.  
  
A few turns later:  
  
Tristan opened his mouth to say something but instead he heard:  
  
"Marik, I told you I would come and Get Malik!"   
  
"Well, I want to see what he's doing!" "Fine."   
  
Ishizu and Marik got to the yard and Ishizu said "Malik, time for dinner!"   
  
"No. I'm having too much fun." "Yeah, Ishizu, besides, I wanna play!" Marik sat   
  
down next to Malik. Ishizu sighed.   
  
"I guess I can reheat dinner. I'll watch." So, the game started up again. It   
  
was Bakura's turn. "Marik, since you're new and haven't gotten dared yet, truth   
  
or dare?"  
  
"Dare" "I dare you to walk backwards when you leave."   
  
"Fine, So can you dare more than one person to do something?"  
  
Joey nodded.   
  
"I dare all the girls to sing something."   
  
"Wait a second. This is stupid. Why dare the girls to sing something when you   
  
know they'll dare the guys to do the same exact thing, and vice versa? We might   
  
as well have a talent show here and now." Nikki said, finally regaining her   
  
voice from the "crush" incident.   
  
"You know, that's not a bad idea." Ryou said, looking at Nikki briefly then at   
  
the ground. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Then I get to GO FIRST!" Tea said happily.   
  
"You know what you're going to do?" Ryou siad politley.   
  
"Uh-huh!" she said, grinning.   
  
"Will you need any props?"   
  
"Nope!"   
  
"Um... really?" Ryou said, catching on.   
  
"Naw! Just my mind and HEART!"   
  
"F-friendship speech...?"   
  
"Ye..."   
  
Kaiba clapped a hand over Tea's mouth. "Why doesn't someone else go?" he said, and Hasaka, sensing his desperation, leapt up.   
  
"Um, I'll go!"   
  
"Do you know what you're going to do?" Ryou said again, his politeness making the yamis fidget.   
  
"Well..."   
  
"You know what, this started by singing, so let's just have a singing show,   
  
hm?" MG said.  
  
Everyone agreed.   
  
"But, we should set up some rules. How about that the song we pick has to be   
  
meaningful to us? You can dedicate it to someone, like say, if a guy sung   
  
beautiful soul and dedicated it to a girl, they would get the picture.   
  
Lastly, you can have partners." Tea said, smiling happily.   
  
Everyone rushed towards each other to find partners. Here are the pairs to   
  
sing:   
  
Hasaka/Mai  
  
Kaiba/no one  
  
Duke/Tristan  
  
Nikki/no one  
  
Tea/no one  
  
Yugi/Joey  
  
Bakura/Malik  
  
Marik/no one  
  
Abby/no one  
  
MG/no one   
  
Ryou/no one  
  
And that left Serenity all alone. All the girls either had a partner, or wanted   
  
to go solo. She looked around hopefully. And then, she spotted Ishizu, leaning   
  
on a fence. Serenity went up to her.  
  
"Hey, Ishizu." "Hello, Serenity."   
  
"Uh, listen. I don't have a partner...but I need one because I have stage   
  
fright. Please be my partner!!" She looked desperate.  
  
"It'll be fun," she added.   
  
"Hmm...I guess it could be enjoyable." Ishizu considered. "Allright, I'll go   
  
with you. But, can I pick the song?" "Ok!"   
  
Ok, here's my review replies:  
  
RPN3: We probably will do Serenity/ Duke. I'll try and put it in. Thanks!  
  
Ceribi: 00 Ok... umm...her car's a red convertible.... thanks....  
  
Hikaru: Yeah, my computer's as slow as a turtle...we all have comp. problems! Thanks! We will!  
  
Marik's Myra: No, thank you! Yourwelcome! 


End file.
